An Exercise in RAing
by PoppyPounder
Summary: Anna is an RA. Elsa is on her floor. Kristoff is flamingly gay. Meg is her usual deviousness. Mostly Fluff. Probably going to be 6-7 chapters. This will be completed and uploaded by Jan 1st 2015. Drinking game for assured holiday cheer- 1. any ice reference. 2-Kristoff being gay. 3- Meg being fucking hilarious. That should get anyone drunk enough. Please drink responsibly.
1. Meeting an Arendelle

The door slammed open and Anna bounded in, prepared for the worst.

Anna was a new RA and wanted to make a good impression on the floor. Kristoff had laughed saying, "Anna-banana, you are the only one who wants the responsibility of RAing, everyone else just wants the privileges!"

Anna had scoffed and shoved Kristoff out, his chortling audible through the door. Anna just needed people to need her and it was Kristoff's fault she became an RA in the first place.

So when Anna heard the scream from 221, she'd grabbed her keys and leapt into action. What she found inside was not what she'd been expecting (mainly a half-finished murder) and the gorgeous blond, wrapped only in a towel, standing on a chair chucking snowflake shaped candies at a tiny spider caught her completely off guard.

Anna laughed. Anna laughed so hard her legs gave out and she flumped onto the hardwood entryway and held her stomach in ridiculous guffaws (which she would later blame on the adrenaline rush).

Elsa, as Anna would later learn, coughed, her knuckles white and a deep scowl on her lightly freckled face, "I would appreciate some assistance, as you are already in my room."

Her icy tone cut through Anna's giggles and she wiped her eyes to see the blonde glaring down at her. So Anna stood up and walked to the kitchen, retrieved a cup from the counter, and scooped up the spider.

Elsa nodded and began to dismount from the char. Anna looked back from the window (the poor little spider scampered away a quickly as it could) to see Elsa dismounting the chair. Elsa had legs. Anna really liked Elsa's legs. Anna really wished the towel would show more of Elsa's legs.

Elsa crossed her arms, this girl was judging her wardrobe choice in a moment of crisis. "What?" The question was clipped and guarded and Anna felt frozen, "it's an instinctual reaction, our ancestors were killed by spiders; people are still killed by spiders."

Anna's brain was not keeping up with this conversation, like who could expect her to think straight when those beautiful legs were right there in front of her. But most of her drooling was under control and Anna was good at talking, maybe not cohesively but putting letters together was kind of her thing. So Anna talked.

"No-no, yeah I get it. Spider, millennia of living in the outdoors, yeah. I was just surprised. Cuz I sort of thought there'd been a murder, you know, because of the scream. And you know, you were on a table, in a towel, throwing candy at a spider. And yeah, just…. Surprised…." Anna trailed off because her brain was beginning to work again and realized that Elsa was looking at her.

Anna was good at people most of the time but she couldn't figure out what Elsa was thinking. Perhaps that was because her brain was repeating legs ,legs, legsle_gslegs_ but Anna would have to ponder that later because the blond was speaking.

"What's your name?"

"Oh uh, Anna," she stuttered out and added hastily, "Summers, Anna Summers."

Elsa shifted her weight and said, "Well, Ms. Summers, no matter how grateful I am for your help, I would still like to know how you got into my room."

Anna hadn't thought about that, (Kristoff would have made a comment here) bursting into people's rooms probably wasn't okay. She tousled her hair and cringed a little, "uh, I'm the RA for this floor."

Elsa's quizzical eyebrow climbed further up her forehead, not that Anna noticed. In her sheepishness, she'd looked down and seen legslegsleg_slegs_ again. "You're not a senior though, how did you become an RA?"

Anna started at the question, focused on not-legs, and replied, "well, actually, it's kind of a funny story-"

An extremely loud brunette smashed open the door and pulled in a giant slab of marble on a trolley cart.

"Elsa! Help me with this, will ya?" she shouted before turning to see the woman she was yelling for in a towel standing next to Anna. "What is up with you and nudeness? Put on some clothes!" and with an exasperated huff she pulled in the slab and let the door swing shut.

Elsa began to explain her nudeness, "first off, there was a spider, and secondly, I shouldn't even have to WEAR clothes in my-" but the marble heaver turned to Anna with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever Elsa, but do you have to shove you nudist tendencies in our RA's face?" a smirk came over her because at the stressing of nudist Anna's actual face was reddening fast and showing quite a few not-so-mixed emotions when thinking of nudism being thrown at her.

Elsa huffed and turned to Anna as well, "I'm not a nudist, Meg just likes to keep the room at about 1000 degrees."

Anna nodded stoically and Meg laughed, "I like the room at 70 degrees Elsa, you like it at 60 or bellow."

"I grew up in a cold environment."

"Yes, and I grew up in a very loving family, I'm sorry we can't all-" Elsa threw her arms up in disgust and headed toward her room, Meg's laughter following her.

Anna decided this was a good time to leave, before she started envisioning Elsa's towel slipping.

"Hey, RA," Meg turned to see Anna inching toward the door, "what's your name?" Meg smiled with a lopsided grin. There was an innocence about Anna that she liked.

"Anna Summers"

"Well Anna, I'm Meg," she extended her hand and Anna gingerly shook it. "It's nice to meet you, I hope nudist tendencies won't get us into trouble."

Anna went pink and raised her hands, shaking her head, "no, no, I mean, as long as you're not out in the hall, but I mean-"

Meg laughed her out of the room.


	2. Dorm Problems

Anna didn't realize the number of problems a floor full of girls could have but the number of squabbles, break-downs, and horrendous hair-days truly amazed her. She'd gone to Kristoff with this realization and he'd laughed, "why do you think Aurora didn't want the job?"

Anna now understood, standing between the two roommates about to rip each other's heads off over a broken CD.

"It's not my fault you left it on the floor! Maybe if you'd clean up more often you wouldn't have these problems!"

"Well, maybe if you-"

Anna rubbed her temples and growled, "enough! This is pointless squabbling, the CD is broken, it was on the floor, it was an accident;" Anna glared at the brooding pair, "both of you need to apologize, you for breaking the CD, and you for leaving things on the floor."

Anna stared down the two and eventually they broke, apologized, and promised to replace the CD and clean the room respectively. Anna smiled and turned to leave, only to find a group by the door, she flushed, a bit embarrassed by the audience and pushed through with a few "excuse me"s and "pardon me"s.

"That was rather impressive," a soft voice stopped Anna and she turned to see Elsa leaving the group beside her.

Elsa in jeans, skinny jeans. Elsa in a v-necked shirt. Elsa with her hair done up in a braid over her shoulder. Elsa with legs. Elsa looking gorgeous. Elsa who, after some casual detective work that did not, under any circumstance, involve Kristoff (because we all remember how well that went last time), might be single.

Anna squeaked and brushed a hair behind her ear, "uh, not really, it was a silly fight and both of them knew it; Snow'd just had a bad day and Jasmine gets defensive."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow, a smile hinting around her lips, this freshman already knew most everyone's name on this floor and, at least by the assurances of Meg's rowdy friends, she knew at least half personally. Elsa stated, "you're very good with people."

Anna smiled and shrugged as they arrived at Elsa's door. She pulled out her key and Anna turned to leave. "Do you like RAing?" Elsa turned toward Anna, the door open a crack.

Anna frowned and thought for a moment, "Yes, I like solving problems and seeing people happy makes up for the trouble." She smiled at Elsa and realized she really did enjoy her interactions with her floor-mates.

Elsa twitched. That was the most genuine, beautiful smile she'd seen in a long time.

"Are you two going to keep flirting outside or are you going to actually come in?" A particularly sarcastic voice came from within the room.

Elsa rolled her eyes and pushed open the door to show Meg lounging on the couch reading an Ancient Greece textbook, "good afternoon to you as well Meg."

Anna flushed and waved at Meg and then at Elsa before making a speedy getaway down the hall to her room.

Elsa watched her go with the ghost of a smile, Meg didn't miss the look and said, "you could just ask her out you know."

Elsa rolled her eyes again and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her, "I don't think I'll be taking relationship advice from you, Meg."

Meg held up her hands in a defensive stance, "ouch, low-blow, just because the man ended up being a psychopath and went to jail doesn't mean I can't give good relationship advice."

Elsa scoffed but Meg continued, "besides I've met a new guy who's genuinely nice," and with dreamy eyes that made Elsa flinch, "and ripped."

Meg laughed again as Elsa headed to her room. She wondered if perhaps getting a new roommate would be a good idea. At that thought she smiled and shook her head, for all of Meg's graceless, crass behavior she liked Meg. Meg was honest, sometimes brutally so, and that was refreshing for Elsa.

For her part, Meg liked rooming with Elsa too. She was quiet, smart, and kind. A very nice change from Meg's last roommate who only got kicked out of two dorms. But Meg hadn't seen Elsa show any interest in anyone and it was nice to know Elsa finally had someone to look forward to.

Also, teasing the blond was a blast, because really, who hadn't been clubbing by their junior year of college? Elsa was a little up-tight and Meg thought she seriously needed to party all night, get laid, and wake up with a screaming hangover headache.

Meg was determined to get Elsa into the party scene and now she had a plan. A plan to blatantly use Anna Summers to de-innocent Elsa.

Meg would kill for it to be Friday already.


	3. Meg Meets a Gay

Meg knew a lot of people. Meg knew a lot of gay people. Meg didn't like stereotyping people, but the pure gayness rolling off of the blond standing in front of her was so strong she nearly took a step back in wonder and amazement.

Meg was standing outside Anna's room, Kristoff was standing just inside Anna's room; which generally would have worried Meg. Perhaps Anna had a boyfriend?

But if she did, it wasn't Kristoff, and because of that, Meg smiled a smile that Kristoff would forever remember as the moment he vowed to never piss off Meg.

"Why, hello, my name's Meg." She stuck out her hand and Kristoff wouldn't have shook it at all if Anna hadn't popped out from behind him and smiled at her.

"Kristoff" he guardedly replied.

Anna'd been trying to push Kristoff out of her room and looked to Meg with a grin, "hey Meg, what's up?"

Meg couldn't stop smiling, everything was perfect and beautiful. "I was wondering if you'd like to go clubbing with Elsa and I this Friday."

Anna's eyes widened (Elsa and clubbing? Elsa in a dress? Elsa with those luscious legs in a dress?) and Meg only grinned wider. Kristoff saw the glint in Meg's eyes and worried a bit. But Anna could take care of herself right?

"Sure," Anna pulled both Meg and Kris from their thoughts, "I'll go but if there's going to be alcohol, I just want to remind you I'm not of legal age yet."

Meg already had a contingency plan for this, "not a problem. There's going to be a designated driver and no one will force you to drink anything you don't want to."

Anna seemed sated with this and nodded.

"Great! I'll come by and get you at 8 on Friday!" And with that Meg turned to leave before Anna could change her mind. She slowed when she heard Kristoff say his goodbyes though and waited for the large man to catch up with her.

She gleamed at Kristoff, who would later declare it predatory, and said oh so sweetly, "so you're Anna's friend?"

Kristoff regarded the woman in front of him with complete suspicion. Meg didn't look particularly dangerous but then again neither did a poison dart frog so he answered her guardedly, "yes?"

"So you would know if Anna was… involved with anyone?"

"Uh…. Yeah?"

"Is she?"

"Uh…. No?"

Meg could have thrown herself a party right then and there, but Kristoff was actually kind of worried and asked, "why do you want to know?"

Meg dropped all pretenses of innocence and replied, "I'm going to set Anna up with my roommate, Elsa."

At that moment a beautifully mischievous couple was born. Both realized they were playing on the same side of benevolent malevolence as Kristoff's eyes lit up in glee and Meg laughed out loud.

"Would this Elsa be 'beautiful and wonderful and nice and gorgeous and have you seen her legs'?" Kristoff quoted Anna and grinned at Meg.

Meg was _dying_ this was going to be a fantastic weekend and Meg could barely wait.

She filled Kristoff in on the plan as they walked toward her room. Kristoff, to Meg's surprise, had some good ideas and by the time they reached her door the plan was just as polished as Meg's own gleeful smirk.

Elsa sneezed. She was trying to decorate the columns on her model, but the sneeze gave her a foreboding feeling, a chill down her back that made her pause. She did not consider herself suspicious but she placed down her brush anyway. She folded her hands and thought.

Then she heard Meg call out, "this is going to be great!" and walk into their dorm room. Elsa knew then that her project would be fine, however herself? That was another question entirely. She took a breath and waited for Meg to rein doom down upon her.

It didn't take long.

"Hey, we're going clubbing on Friday," Meg put up a hand, "just think about it for tonight." And she turned to leave before Elsa could say a thing.

Then, somehow without cackling, Meg added, "Anna Summers is coming too." And scurried to her room before she could burst out laughing.

Elsa froze. The puzzle pieces began to tumble into place; the smirks, the side-eying, the mentions of the red-head by Meg's friends, damn it all. There was no way Elsa was going clubbing.

There was no way she could let Anna go alone.

Damn it Meg.

Knowing Meg, she had the whole night planned out down to who would sit in what car! There was nothing Elsa could do against that kind of cunning except plan. And planning was something Elsa excelled at.

Hope began to bloom in her chest.

Short chapter. Next chapter is funny as fuck to make up for it so eh? Thanks for the reviews so far. I've just hit finals week, so I'll try my best to get a chapter up a day but we'll see, my written exam is much more strenuous than I had expected it to be.

Until next time all,

-PoppyPounder.


	4. Go Herc, Go!

My goodness, sorry this took so long but I had three essays due yesterday. and I was rereading A Formal Arrangement which always reminds me that my writing is woefully inadequate and I have much to learn so motivation after that is a bit hard to come by but whateva. Also, this chapter is longer than all of the others put together sooooo?

Anyway, I never made a "Frozen is not mine, neither is any Disney thing, like the only thing that's mine is the words in here, so like heads up". Other than that, enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write and took me all day.

* * *

><p>Elsa tapped her foot, she'd been standing by Meg's mini-cooper for what felt like ages. She was waiting for the conniving woman to appear with Anna. Hercules was there too. Elsa kind of liked Herc, he'd only nodded politely and stood staring at the dorm doorway the entire time.<p>

Elsa appreciated this; they only had one commonality between them, Meg, and Elsa wasn't sure she could talk about her roommate without using some fairly crass language right now.

She'd practically been shoved into the dress Meg picked out for her ("no, like a party dress Elsa, do you own one?). The light-blue hip-hugger ended mid-thigh and with the bust cut Elsa was pretty sure she'd look more covered up naked. Elsa would have pointed this out to Meg if she hadn't seen what Meg was wearing. Hercules was going to have a hard time putting his hands on anything but skin tonight and Elsa almost felt bad for him, the poor thing might have a heart attack.

As if on cue Herc perked up and Elsa pulled herself from her brooding to see the devil herself prance out of the building, followed by her damn entourage of beautiful women and Eugene. Elsa hated them all.

Except the red-head (no not Meredith) in the gorgeous, green, one-shoulder, flared dress that showed off all of the freckles littering her _delicious looking neck_ and Hercules stepped in front of her and called out jovially, "It certainly took you long enough, Meg!"

Elsa took that moment to compose herself, beating the heat out of her face as the apple of her eye rounder Hercules, "Elsa! Wow, you look fantastic!"

And the heat was back in her face and Anna was so cute and Meg stepped in before she could combust and replied, "I know right? I picked out the dress and damn, Elsa, you'll have to fight the chicks off you with a stick!"

And then Meg walked away, actually dying inside, to push people toward the vehicles. Anna's eyebrows rose at the innuendo and Elsa's grimaced, opened the door to the mini-cooper, and sat looking out the opposite window. She would kill Meg when they got back, until then she would ponder the most painful way to do the deed.

Anna stood there, a little shell-shocked, staring at Elsa through the car window. Meg said "chicks" right? Like does that mean Elsa's into chicks or Elsa looks like a lesbian? Anna wasn't really sure what a lesbian looked like, she assumed they looked like everybody else; maybe other people really did have 'gaydars.'

Meg, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Kristoff (who'd arrived only moments too late to see Meg's dastardly deed) were all in on the Plan. They all watched as Anna chewed on her bottom lip and watched Elsa stoically stare out the other window. It was going to be a great night.

"What are you guys doing? Are we going?" Meredith called from Rapunzel's Buick.

After a good round of side-long glances Meg ushered Hercules into the passenger seat with a more-than-a-little-suggestive kiss on the cheek. She pointed Anna to the backseat next to Elsa, who pointedly stared daggers into Meg's back the first three minutes of the drive.

It was a bit cozy in the back of the Cooper and since Meg was playing "Never Been in Love Before" by Cobra Starship (Elsa would play that song at her funeral) Anna decided to talk to Elsa.

"So, where are we going?" Anna shuffled a stray lock from her bun back behind her ear and glanced over at Elsa.

Elsa stiffened more, if that was possible, and turned to look at Anna, "I don't know, Meg planned all of this." She was careful to keep her eyes on Anna's face.

"Oh, okay," Anna shifted and fiddled with her dress. Elsa turned back to the window but cocked her head when Anna said, "I'm kind of nervous, I've never been partying, well, not this way that is."

"You'll be fine, I'll watch out for you."

Anna's head whipped up, eyes wide as she watched Elsa's cheeks turn pink, again. Elsa would gladly have punched through the glass and tossed herself out of the moving vehicle if only to avoid the suggestive eyebrow waggling coming from The Woman in the front seat.

Anna stared at Elsa, she was stiff, staring out the window with a look between a grimace and a scowl on her face. Anna was smitten, the cutie tried so hard to keep herself in check and Anna couldn't help but lean over (the admittedly short distance between them) and whisper a "thank you."

The blush she got in return made the effort more than worthwhile.

Meg on the other hand, was finding it incredibly difficult to stay on the road because Hercules had not once taken his eyes off of her after sitting down in the car. She'd at first been maniacally giggling over the two in the back but now her own blush was radiating with more intensity after every passing minute.

Perhaps she should have gone with the more modest dress?

Hercules reached over and took her right hand, careful not to interrupt her driving, and beamed at her. He felt like a kid in a candy shop, this gorgeous, witty, and sometimes-terrifying woman was taking him out with her friends and the night was going to be great.

Meg was smitten and squeezed Herc's hand back.

Maybe it was the innocence thing, she mused, Anna, Herc, Elsa, Ariel, perhaps Meg had a problem? But not tonight, tonight Meg had no problems, only dancing and drinking.

In the Buick, Kristoff was having a horrible time. Meredith was much too crass for him and Ariel was apparently really loving when she warmed up to someone. A little too loving. Kristoff hadn't asked for this! And the snickering coming from Punzle and Eugene was not helping.

So, when the vehicle finally came to a stop next to what Meg called her 'MC Hammer', Kristoff nearly carried Ariel out of the car (because he certainly wasn't carrying Meredith), dragged a slightly peeved (or amused, who could tell?) Meg out of 'The Hammer' and into the bar.

If Rapunzel and Eugene hadn't been laughing their asses off, Anna would have been worried. Elsa had vacated the vehicle much like Kristoff but at least took the time to gather the keys from the Cooper and lock the car. Herc smiled at her, took the keys with a nod, and followed Meg.

Ariel had had a good car ride, she liked Kristoff, he was warm and sweet, but for some reason he didn't like her. Meredith told her he was gay. Ariel didn't have so good of a walk into the bar.

Punzel sidled over to Elsa and stage whispered, "You two kiss yet?"

Elsa glared at her, Punzel was her favorite out of Meg's groupies, but she'd obviously been coerced into this ridiculous cupid party and it felt like a slight betrayal.

Rapunzel flashed a toothy grin and, before Elsa could stop her, ran over to loop arms with Anna.

"So, your first time clubbing huh?" Punzel walked toward the club with Elsa glaring holes into her head.

"Uh, yeah, and you are?"

"Oh, Rapunzel, nice to meet you!"

Anna grinned, "I'm Anna, nice to meet you too!"

Eugene smiled at the giggles floating back to them and glanced over at Elsa. He'd never seen her so obviously flustered, mostly she just ignored him or sent him cold glares when he tried being nice to her. He'd given up trying to win over Punzie's best friend's roommate long ago, but maybe there was more than just iciness to her after all.

He nudged Elsa's arm and smiled when she whirled to scowl at him, "she likes you," he nodded at her and her scowl turned to confusion, "the red-head, doofus."

She turned pink and Eugene barked out a laugh, probably not the best peace-making move, but he couldn't help it. The Snow Queen, as she was referred to by Meredith and he, was melting for this rambunctious, freckled woman, and Eugene was loving every second of it.

This plan Meg had was bound to succeed.

Anna gaped a bit when she walked into the club, there were a lot of people here. The floor was packed and most of the tables were covered with drink glasses and a few with people as well.

Rapunzel glanced over at Elsa and said, "Well, Eugene and I have a date with the dance floor so have fun you two!"

Another betrayal! Elsa didn't know who to trust anymore. Perhaps Ariel, she never seemed to talk, so maybe she was just along for the fun? Or maybe Meg had arranged all of this to perfection and she was doomed.

Anna turned to Elsa and said, a bit panicked, "perhaps we should grab a table?"

Elsa nodded and the two began the voyage across the sea of people. At one point Anna was certain she would lose the blond and took Elsa's hand. Elsa twitched at the touch but didn't yank away, so Anna counted it as a victory.

When they arrived in the back corner, and after Elsa sent some scouting guys a warning glare, she turned to Anna and said, "Sorry about Meg's friends, they can be a bit… overwhelming at times."

Anna smiled, "I like Meg's friends. They're all interesting." Elsa quirked a brow at the choice of words but said nothing. Interesting was putting it mildly.

Meg and Rapunzel sent two drinks their way, "this is literally the best idea you have ever come up with Meg." Punzel could not stop laughing and Kristoff had to agree with her, this was great.

The guy with the drinks said, "These are from the devil herself?" He raised an eyebrow and shrugged at Elsa's grimace. "She said to enjoy yourselves." He walked away as Anna reached for the two drinks.

Elsa eyed them warily as Anna sniffed them, "whoo, this one's definitely got alcohol in it, I'm not sure about this one." Elsa realized Meg's game too late. One drink would be alcoholic, the other non and it was up to Elsa to decide who got drunk that night because not drinking around Anna might seem weird to her.

Shit, that conniving asshole. Elsa reached for the daiquiri? Elsa was not up to snuff on her mixed drinks but it had fruit in it and she'd heard of daiquiri before so maybe? A cautious sip later, her eyebrows jumped and she took another sip.

"Good?" Anna asked smiling over her coke.

"Uh," Elsa blushed, was she really that easy to read? "Yes, actually, it's fruity and a bit too sweet but much better than other drinks I've had."

"Let me try it," and before Elsa could protest Anna slipped her hand under the flustered blond's and brought the glass to her lips. Elsa gulped, this was going to be a tough night.

"You're right, it is pretty good," Anna beamed and handed the glass back, not noticing how Elsa's hand shook.

Meg smirked, this was going to be easier than she thought, and between her, Eugene, Kristoff, and Rapunzel they kept interesting fruity drinks (and a water or soda, of course) on Elsa's and Anna's table all night.

About an hour into the fun, Meg realized Ariel was nowhere to be found, "Yo, Punzel!" A slightly inebriated brunette called over, "where's Ariel?"

Rapunzel shifted in Eugene's arms and called back, "She went off with some guy, apparently he's deaf and she's smitten with him?" Punzel thought it was pretty cute and the man hadn't seemed dangerous to her.

Meg smiled, a mute woman and a deaf man, if she were anymore tipsy she might have swooned. On another note, Hercules had found the dance floor and was entertaining a small crowd by taking a shot and then doing a backflip.

It was after the fourth shot that Meg went over to put an end to it only to hear a cheer from the crowd. Meg was not prepared for what she came across.

Kristoff had only wanted to make sure Herc didn't die because alcohol poisoning is a thing. However, he'd been a little star-struck when the big man had ripped off his shirt exposing more abs than Kristoff's gay little heart could take. So he didn't think a whole lot when those big, strong arms took him by the waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

After the really drunk kiss, he couldn't think at all. He was staring at pecs that could dance. Meg was not amused and came storming over only to have Hercules do the same to her.

Meg was not prepared for this. Herc threw Kristoff over one shoulder and lifted Meg who, too shocked to really think, wrapped her legs around his waist.

The crowd was still cheering, it's not every day a body builder carries two gorgeous people out of a bar. Besides, crowds always looked for a show.

Rapunzel and Eugene gaped at each other, Eugene was the first to recover, "well then, perhaps we should go gather the others and call it a night?" Rapunzel only nodded, still staring after the threesome.

Elsa and Anna hadn't gotten a good look at the commotion, but they had seen Kristoff's ass get a very firm grope from Herc and while Anna's reaction had been much like Punzel's, Elsa had laughed hysterically. Perhaps from a deep satisfaction that Meg's night was not going according to plan, but more likely because she'd had four, or five?, fruity drinks and everything was kind of funny at this point.

Meredith for her part, hadn't noticed a damn thing. She's been hit on by every other guy and girl in the bar and she'd said "fuck off" to all of them. She'd had two scotches and danced like a boss the whole time. She appreciated the vast majority of the bar's playlist, only going for another scotch during "Trumpets" by Derulo, and then she'd gone right back to dancing.

Eugene came to get her, she'd flicked him off before figuring out who he was. How did he end up with all the worst jobs? Meredith took more than one person's drink as he lead her out of the club and back to the Buick where Punzel and he'd agreed to meet up.

After a minute of waiting with Meredith slowly slouching onto the car Eugene started to get worried. Rapunzel could hold her own against most people, and Elsa could glare a man into his grave, so what was taking so long?

When he looked up at the brief gout of music blaring from the open door of the club his eyes almost fell out of his head. Elsa was smashed.

Like, Hercules had to have been wasted to grab Kristoff as well, but Elsa was singing "Break Free" (badly) by Ariana Grande and both Anna and Rapunzel were supporting her weight.

"This is the part when I BREAK FREEEE" Eugene grimaced, not as much as Punzel though. Anna just laughed. What a wild night. Her friend was apparently in a threesome and the most refined woman she knew was belting out lyrics into the night.

Anna slid into the middle seat of the back to help Eugen shuffle Meredith into the car and then Rapunzel with Elsa who was not being cooperative.

"No, I wanna 'nother fruit drink!"

Rapunzel didn't know what was going on anymore, she threw her arms up after the fourth time trying to close the door only to have an arm or leg slip back out, and said, "there a beautiful woman sitting next to you, who I'd bet tastes better than any fruity drink, why don't you just settle for that?!"

Elsa'd sat and contemplated this for long enough that Punzie got a little worried, "Elsa I didn't mean that, really…"

But it was too late and Anna would just have to deal with Elsa until they got back to the dorms. Punzel did not look back the entire drive home. Neither did Eugene and he turned music on loud enough they couldn't hear anything either.

Meredith didn't do much other than snore the whole way back, but Elsa was a different matter, "Elsa, Elsa, you're really drunk, I don't think you should do this drunk, Elsa, Elsa!"

She'd scooted over as far as she could, but with Meredith in the car and Elsa being taller than her, she really couldn't get away. Luckily, after the first two unsuccessful attempts to land her lips on Anna's (instead getting sloppy kisses on Anna's cheek and nose), Elsa whined and dropped her head into Anna's cleavage.

Anna squeaked as Elsa's hands found her ass and clumsily grabbed around the area. Anna glanced up at Eugene and Rapunzel, just now noticing how fast the car was rocketing down the road and how white Punzel's knuckles were, she decided to keep her mouth shut.

Elsa began kissing Anna's neck and collar-bone, pulling the redhead closer as they rounded the curve into the parking lot. She'd just latched onto Anna's jaw when the car was put into park. Rapunzel slammed open her door, slammed it shut, slammed open the back door, saw Anna's slightly frightened and incredibly embarrassed face, pulled Elsa (and Anna as Elsa had a much stronger grip than anyone thought) out of the car, and slammed the door shut again.

"Good luck Anna." And with that she went to help Eugene with Meredith.

It was late, the blond she at least had a crush on was trying to slip her dress off in the parking lot, and Anna really didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Yaaay, next chapter is shameless smut! So I'll be upping the maturity level to M so heads up there. Yeah and I'm going to write much better smut than is in "Computer Graphics Students" so look forward to that! That should be up tomorrow? I'll probably stay up uber late tonight writing that :D<p>

Unless you're not into smut and then just don't read it. Like end here and know that Anna and Elsa get together and have a great college life.

Yup that's all, thanks for reading, the 8 reviews and 33ish followers and the 808 views? Like wow.

-PoppyPounder 3


	5. Shameless Smut!

So this starts up right where the last chapter leaves off, so ya might wanna go back and read the last 2 paragraphs or something.

Right so, Shameless Smut is the chapter title. Like there hasn't even been enough plot to really warrant sex but whatev, shameless right?

Literally, this is sex. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LESBIAN SEX. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>So she winged it. She pulled Elsa off of her neck by her face and kissed her, hard. Tongue swiping over Elsa's bottom lip to get her mouth open and then wrestling with Elsa's moans. She started panting too but didn't stop until Elsa's hands stopped moving over her hips and the older girl started to shake.<p>

Then she dragged herself off of Elsa and pulled the dazed and drunk woman all the way to her room, because there was no way she was going to try Meg's room. The hallway to her room was blessedly free of people too.

While getting her key out Elsa's hands found Anna's waist, kneading into her skin and curling around to lace over her hips. This wouldn't have been much of a problem if Elsa hadn't pushed Anna up against the door, her leg fitting neatly between Anna's. Anna sucked in a breath and dropped her key when Elsa's mouth wound around her ear.

Licking and nibbling as her hands pulled against Anna's hips, seeking more contact with the red-head, Elsa's leg pushed off the ground and nudged ever farther into Anna's core. Anna couldn't think, not with Elsa whispering in her ear and dragging those fingers down her thighs. Elsa pressed down on Anna with her upper body, allowing her hands farther down to slip up and under Anna's dress, and bit just below Anna's ear.

Anna moaned, she tilted her head so Elsa's lovely mouth could work more efficiently and drew herself up against the door with both hands pushing up against it, arching her back and aching for more contact. She needed Elsa now, there wasn't anything she could do, but she had the presence of mind to know that they needed to get into her room, fast.

"Fuck, Elsa, we have to get inside, let-" she gasped as Elsa's hands wound around her underwear, "let me get the key, Elsa, fuck!"

She pushed against the door, stumbling back with Elsa protesting in her ear, and bent down to pick up the key. Elsa was not entirely upset with this new position and slid Anna's dress up to get a better look at her rear. Anna yelped as cold fingers slipped from her underwear and up over her back, an appreciative moan coming from behind her.

Finally grasping the key, Anna stood back up, Elsa's hands traveled to her front and covered her breasts, grasping lightly. Anna was really glad no one else was up, her dress was around her chest and Elsa was pressing back up against her, pulling Anna into the curve of her body.

With Elsa leaving hickeys on her neck and her hands becoming much bolder in where they ventured, Anna had to get the door open quickly, and with an amazing burst of concentration, she placed the key correctly and threw open the door. She practically fell forward and heard Elsa let out a growl at the lost contact.

Anna got Elsa inside and locked the door, falling back against it in relief. Which was short lived as Elsa came back, pushing up against her. Her mouth was on Anna's instantly, savoring, nipping, and moaning as her hands went back to undressing the flushed, younger woman.

Anna returned the kisses, her own hands wrapping around Elsa's waist and neck, drawing her closer. However, it was when Elsa pulled back with a growl and yanked Anna's now freed dress over her head that Anna remembered her earlier predicament.

"Elsa, Elsa, you're drunk, we can't do this, Elsa," Anna pushed back on Elsa, panting against the door and tried to blink the stars from behind her eyes.

"Whoever said I'm drunk?" Elsa responded, staring right into Anna's shocked eyes. She rested her forearms on the door above Anna's head, leaning in but not touching the younger woman.

Anna couldn't think of what to say, not with those eyes, darkened by lust, staring into hers. "You were singing," is all Anna could breathe out.

Elsa smirked playfully and wound a loosened strand of Anna's hair around her finger, "I was drunk," she practically purred out, "but you're quite good as a sobering force."

Anna's heart was beating faster than ever now, Elsa wasn't drunk and definitely wanted her. The finger gently tugging on her hair and the lips oh so closer to her made thinking impossible, "fuck it."

And Anna crashed into Elsa, shoving her back, tripping over there feet, and landing in her lap on Anna's bed. Anna needed the heat that was coursing through her belly sated and she had a damn good idea about how to do that.

Anna tilted her head down to look at Elsa, she pulled Elsa's head up with one hand on her chin and said, "Elsa, fuck me." Her other hand pointedly unzipped Elsa's dress.

The change in Elsa wasn't dramatic, there was no growl or dilation of the pupils, but the air around her seemed to shift and all of a sudden Anna couldn't breathe. Elsa watched every movement like a hawk watched a mouse and Anna didn't move, couldn't, wouldn't under that gaze.

Achingly slowly, Elsa drew her dress up, not breaking eye contact until she slipped the blue cloth over her head, and then a hand was hooking behind Anna's jaw and drawing her into another kiss. She moaned, whimpered into the kiss, Elsa's other hand slipping behind her to unlatch the bra she still had on.

Anna pressed herself into Elsa, her arms against Elsa's chest, hands grasping and pulling. Subtle but needy movements that drove Elsa wild, drove her to push Anna up onto her knees so she could wrestle her underwear off. Pushed Elsa to take a semi-pert nipple into her mouth as Anna arched her back into Elsa's movements.

"Oh god," Anna breathed out as Elsa hummed into her breast, rolling her nipple and sucking gently. Anna's hands scrunched into Elsa's hair, grasping for a hand hold as her eyes slid shut.

Elsa's hands were not so encumbered and in her raised position Anna gave great access to her core. Elsa's hands did not waste the chance. They slid down Anna's hips, one slipping around behind to balance Anna and grope the fine ass that Elsa couldn't get enough of, the other brushing into Anna's folds.

Anna jerked, spreading her legs further for Elsa, and leaned over the blond as she released Anna's nipple to kiss her. As their tongues met again, Elsa slid a finger into Anna drawing a gasp and moan from the woman atop her.

Anna drew back when the second finger was added, "Fucking hell, Elsa, don't go slow, I need it, Elsa, Els-" Her toes curled as the blond growled, bit her neck, and jammed her thumb against Anna's clit.

She started pumping her fingers into Anna, rhythm matching Anna's gasps and whimpers, and rubbed circles around her clit. Elsa was going crazy, she couldn't think, this woman in her arms was too much, she wanted, no, needed Anna to come. To come for her.

Elsa growled again, almost a whimper, and lashed at Anna's neck with her tongue, gasping as Anna began clenching around her fingers. Elsa's other hand ran fervent circles along Anna's back, drawing her closer and scratching, adding to the sensations overwhelming Anna.

"Anna, Anna, come for me, Anna," It was almost a moan and the woman above her responded by thrusting into Elsa's hand. Anna fisted her hands in Elsa's hair and gasped, "There, there Elsa!"

Elsa's hand clamped on Anna's hip and pulled her into a deep thrust. Elsa pressed bodily into Anna, her chin against the woman's heaving chest, and scratched across Anna's clit.

Anna jerked and came, hard and loud. "Haaaaaaahhhhhhh," she arched further into Elsa, bodily and into her touch, drawing out her orgasm as Elsa cooed to her.

"Yes, there Anna, Anna, Anna," Elsa hummed against her skin, pumping her fingers until Anna's hands unclenched from her hair and she fell over Elsa, gasping in her afterglow.

Elsa kissed along Anna's glistening skin, rosy with exertion, and withdrew her fingers. She guided Anna to sit in her lap, head resting on Elsa's shoulder as she whispered in Anna's ear, "you're gorgeous, beautiful…"

Anna couldn't think, she felt exhausted and Elsa cooing into her ear and laying gentle kisses upon her head wasn't helping. What was helping was the pounding of Elsa's heart, how raggedly her breaths were coming, Elsa wanted more. This thought brought Anna a smile and pulled her from sleep's appealing grasp.

Anna pulled back from Elsa's shoulder and looked down at her flushed and panting visage. Anna wasn't tired anymore; she grasped Elsa's jaw with one hand and said, "Your turn," with a grin that made Elsa lose her breath. Anna latching onto her lips didn't help either.

Anna ran her hands down Elsa's back and lightly scratched back up, humming appreciatively at the way Elsa arched into her kiss and shuddered at her touch. Anna liked how responsive Elsa was. She slipped Elsa's bra up to work over those fabulous breasts in reward for such responses.

Anna's hands flittered over almost painfully pert nipples and the groan she got from Elsa made her grin into their kiss. When Anna's hand finally laid more forceful touches on her breasts Elsa moaned and tilted her head back, showing off creamy expanses of skin.

Something clicked in Anna's brain and she bit Elsa's neck, mouthing over the skin there. The effect was immediate, Elsa arched up, gasping, and tilted her head as far back as she could. Her hands grasped at Anna's shoulders and hair, breath hitching with every tongue swipe or teeth rake.

Elsa had a neck fetish. Anna grinned into the silky skin slowly blotching over from heat and exertion, she would never let Elsa live it down.

Though, if Elsa had a neck fetish, Anna had a leg fetish and Anna thought it was high time to indulge. She pushed Elsa back until she landed on her back, Elsa whined at the loss of Anna's touch but the red-head just grinned and wrapped her hands around the pale thighs she could now fully enjoy.

Anna locked eyes with Elsa who was propped up on her elbows, panting and flushed with desire. Anna slowly pulled Elsa's right leg to her lips, grinning toothily at Elsa's hitched breath when her teeth found the blond's thigh. Oh god, Anna'd dreamed about these legs wrapped around her head for weeks, and here she was, a dream come true.

She breathed in Elsa's scent and raked her hands over those gorgeous legs, sucking and nipping on the one over her left shoulder. She could stay here all day, licking and biting that intoxicating skin, but Anna could hear Elsa's gasps and knew she wanted to hear more.

"Elsa," Anna purred, matching Elsa's look with her own, "You look good enough to eat."

Elsa stopped breathing. Anna moved up Elsa's thigh and placed a kiss on her core. "Uh, Anna, you don't… that's-" she was cut off by Anna parting her lips and sucking her clit.

"Holy god, Anna!" The stimulation she'd been craving ever since the car ride back was finally there and when Anna hummed onto her clit, licking up her folds, carrying liquid with her, well, Elsa couldn't help the screech that left her mouth or the thrusting of her hips into that hot, wet mouth.

Anna wrapped one arm around Elsa's hips, controlling her thrusting, and the other pushed two fingers into Elsa's entrance. Pumping and groaning from the flittering of Elsa's walls around her fingers, Anna was enraptured. Elsa's body was squirming beneath her, she couldn't help it; she wanted more. She wanted Elsa writhing under her, gasping in desire, mind blank but for the pleasure pounding through her.

So Anna sucked and lapped, pumped and twisted her fingers, finally finding Elsa's sweet spot and was rewarded with immediate Elsa's climax. Her legs straightened, her back lifting off the mattress with the power of her orgasm, her mouth open with a silent scream of pleasure.

Anna whimpered, what a beautiful sight, and stroked Elsa's walls until they contracted around her fingers again. Her tongue sending Elsa over the edge a second time, but this time she didn't remain silent.

"Aaahhhha, Anna, Anna, aaaagghh," her fingers yanked on Anna's hair, pulling the girl further into her weeping core. Anna hummed in delight, lapping until Elsa was a quivering wreck beneath her.

Anna pulled up as Elsa shuddered and jerked, still reeling from the double orgasm, "that was fun," Anna said as she licked her fingers and slid her eyes across Elsa's heated skin, "we'll have to do that again."

She leaned down and splayed herself over Elsa, kissing and soothing the older girl. Before Anna could even readjust their positions Elsa passed out, too much stimulation draining her of any leftover strength.

Anna smiled and curled into the warm body next to her. They'd need showers in the morning, a prospect Anna could certainly live with, but for now even she was tired from the love-making.

With a final stroke of good night to Elsa's legs, Anna fell asleep.

* * *

><p>There will be one more chapter. It will be as funny as I can possibly make it.<p>

Well, there will be heart warming fluff because I need that sometimes, but it should be up by tomorrow because I don't want to study for anything anyway.

Thanks to all the reviewers and all the guest reviews whom I cannot respond to, thanks for reading, hope you continue to enjoy it!

-PoppyPounder


	6. Waking

Herc woke up with the sun streaming into his apartment bedroom. He was warm and everything felt soft. He closed his eyes and drifted in that lovely state of semi-consciousness.

Hercules felt _fantastic_.

Wait, that wasn't his window. Herc groaned and opened an eye again, ah Meg's window. That was a little unusual, normally they stayed over at his apartment because of Meg's roommate. Actually, where was Elsa? Herc searched his brain, a tough venture as he lay in the warm comfort of Meg's bed, and for some reason he kept ending up on the color red.

Ah, the carrot-top, perhaps Elsa'd gone off with her. Herc liked the bouncy girl, she had a great smile.

Movement pulled him from his thoughts and he cracked an eye open to view brunette splayed out on top of him. He smiled, Meg was so gorgeous, and rubbed circles over her back drawing a happy hum from the woman. Meg returned the gesture with a half-asleep chest pat.

Herc grinned, his chest swelling a bit, he loved this woman so much.

Another movement caught his attention, and confusion.

A blond head was curled into his shoulder and for the most terrifying moment in his life Herc thought he knew where Elsa had ended up. However, the leg that shifted against him was most certainly not female.

Hercules nearly whimpered, what in all the hells had happened last night?

Kristoff pulled himself out of the warmth and pushed himself up. He didn't know where he was but it was beautiful and if he didn't have to pee, he wouldn't have moved at all. For some reason his ass hurt too.

He realized why when he saw what he was leaning against. Meg's boyfriend was staring up at him like a frightened rabbit. Kristoff's eyebrows nearly shot off his forehead as he leaned back in surprise.

"Fuck," Kristoff cursed as he lost his balance and only a strong (and oh so well-muscled) arm wrapped around his waist kept his sore ass off the floor. Meg stirred next to him and he balked, wiggling to try and loosen Herc's grasp on him. This was not a good idea, because he wasn't wearing underwear and a certain appendage rubbed along a wonderfully toned thigh and for a second Kristoff forgot what he was doing.

Meg was really enjoying Herc's abs. There were very few surfaces she'd rather wake up on. Taking in a very satisfied breath she stretched out like a cat and noticed that Herc's beautiful abs were pulled taught beneath her. She smiled, Herc did have the stamina of a horse, and looked up at his terrified face.

Terrified? This was not their first time, there was no reason for him to be looking that way. Unless, shit, had she started her period in the night and the bed looked like a murder scene?

Meg turned her head to look down and came face to face with an equally terrified Kristoff.

The clicking in Meg's head was practically audible as she recalled the past night's forays. Her eyes dropped back to Herc's abs as she thought. Kristoff was not an eye sore, he was also quite nice, not to mention devious. Devious in more ways than one, the thought brought a smile to her lips, licking them in appreciation of the delicious warmth beginning to swirl in her stomach again.

Meg's smile became Cheshire-like as she tossed her head back, cocking it at an angle to take in both of the men in her bed. "Well," she purred out, running her tongue over her lips again, "I sure hope neither of you had anything planned for today."

Her hand ran down Herc's thigh, finding more than she had expected. To think that she'd been looking forward to Friday.

Elsa, unlike Hercules, woke up with a massive headache. Throbbing along with the sun slowly screwing itself into her eyelids, her head felt like a water balloon under too much pressure.

She groaned and shuffled her face down into the wonderful warmth below her and a beautiful blanket moved to cover her head, blocking out the ridiculously bright sun. Elsa hummed happily and sighed into the skin below her.

Skin. Her groggy brain tried to rouse her with the word. Skin? Elsa had skin, was that it?

An arm wrapped around her waist. Elsa was groggy but that was most certainly not her arm. She shot up on her hands and stared down at the body below her.

Anna stared up at her in confusion, "What's up?" Elsa gaped at the nude red-head underneath her, one who was slowly turning red under her scrutiny. "Uh, Elsa? Uh, I don't mind you looking at me, or you know, your breasts, but uh, this is a little awkward."

"Anna," Elsa breathed out. Breathed out in a way that sent shivers down Anna's spine, good shivers.

"Yeah, that's me," Anna's eyes fell, she really liked Elsa's voice. Last night was flitting through her mind and her breathing picked up, ghosting against Elsa's bare chest.

Elsa noticed this. "Anna, you have to do your rounds, it's Saturday morning."

Anna wasn't so sure about Elsa's voice anymore. So she pulled the blond down for a kiss, which was not reciprocated, and flipped the two of them over.

"You know, I bet my rounds could wait till this afternoon," Anna perched on Elsa's hips and arched an eyebrow at Elsa. Her eyes skimmed over the soft skin below her, really how did Elsa do that? Perhaps it was a bath soap. Baths…..with Elsa.

Anna smiled. RAing was a beautiful thing. She'd have to thank Arora. Her mind returned to Elsa who had tentatively placed her hands on Anna's hips, apparently to push her off.

Anna would have none of that. She leaned down, hooked her arms around Elsa's neck, and kissed her senseless.

The rest of the day was fantastic.


	7. Author's Note

That twas fun. Glad you all enjoyed it. This story is now complete.

You can check my profile page for upcoming stories/projects and the status of requests/prompts.

Thank you to everyone that left a review, I appreciated them all (and replied to all except for the guests).

Yeah. Sorry this was late, Elsanna week and the holidays took over, I will be posting all my Elsanna drabbles in a different story titled "Elsanna Week Dec 2014".

Have a great rest of your holidays everyone,

-PoppyPounder.


End file.
